


The 1947 Madagascan Uprising

by orphan_account



Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: Humour, References to Monty Python, based off that episode where king julien becomes banana guy mike, king julien is a thickie, monty python references, monty python's life of brian, or LALA for short, sadly no mort, the lemur alliance liberation army, wrote this for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Banana Guy MikeAbnerandBeckerfor LALAwill they triumph against the dreaded KJ?
Kudos: 1





	The 1947 Madagascan Uprising

The 1947 Madagascan Uprising is one of the most forgotten uprisings ever. It is also one of the most unusual for several reasons. Firstly, the leader of the rebellion was rebelling against himself, and secondly, it did not involve humans.

It began quite simply, Abner and Becca had a rather severe dislike of the ruling monarch, King Julien the Thirteenth. He was a rather selfish king, but at heart, cared deeply for his people. His advisor, Maurice, informed him of a rather disgusting waterhole that his people were forced to drink from. So he visited it, undercover, holding a banana, because he hates bananas, so if someone saw him, they’d think that it wasn’t him, because King Julien would never hold a banana if he hated it. He was outraged that his people suffered it. He met with Abner and Becca, and with them formed the Lemur Alliance Liberation Army, or LALA, for short.

A few days into the revolution, King Julien realised that he was leading a revolution against himself. He abandoned LALA, who were convinced that King Julien had had him assassinated. They continued to lead LALA in his absence, and had several unsuccessful attempts on his life to avenge ‘Banana Guy Mike’ (King Julien’s alias). After that they mainly had rallies and marches, striding through the streets yelling “What has King Julien ever done for us?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for class, and my teacher found it amusing.
> 
> each to their own


End file.
